Adventskarotte
by LilyLovely
Summary: Lily zwingt James jaah, sie sind schon zusammen und Sirius zur Adventsdekoration auf Muggelart. Das kann ja nur schief gehen, oder? *gg* Etwas verspätet, ich hoffe, ihr lests trotzdem... und fleißig reviewn, ja! *fleh*


**Adventskarotte**

"Krönchen!", flötete Lily Evans aus dem oberen Stockwerk in Godric's Hollow.

James Potter saß mit seinem besten Freund Sirius Black in der Küche und nahm eine äußerst ungesunde, rote Farbe an. Sirius zog schon eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Krönchen?", fragte er spöttisch. "KRÖN-CHEN?" Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und James wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

"So nennt sie mich normal nur, wenn wir alleine sind, ja?!", zischte er und Sirius konnte jetzt gar nicht mehr an sich halten. "Sie sagt das ÖFTER?" Sein Lachen erschütterte das ganze Haus und Lily, die gerade die Treppe herunter kam, sah irritiert von einem zum andern. "Hab ich was verpasst?", fragte sie.

James stand grinsend auf. "Nein, _Schnuckelputzi_!" Er presste das letzte Wort gerade zu heraus und Lily sah jetzt erst recht verwirrt aus, bis es ihr dämmerte. Sie sog scharf Luft ein, räusperte sich und sagte betont fröhlich: "Hallo, Sirius!"

Der stand ebenfalls auf, umarmte sie freundschaftlich und sagte zum x-ten-mal: "Sag doch endlich 'Tatze', auf was anderes hör ich sowieso nicht!" Lily sah ihn an. "Hörst du überhaupt auf irgendetwas?" "Na hör mal! Solange du nicht anfängst, mich Tätzchen zu nennen..." James knuffte ihn in die Seite und wandte sich an Lily.

"Was wolltest du?" Lilys smaragdgrüne Augen leuchteten. "Jaaaaames... In ein paar Tagen ist der erste Advent und... Also, ich dachte,... Du... Könntest mir vielleicht helfen... Das Haus zu dekorieren?" Sie blickte ihn unschuldig an und Sirius lachte schon wieder.

James sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, aber er konnte Lily sowieso nichts abschlagen. "Du meinst so richtig auf Muggel-Art?" Lily nickte nur und beorderte ihn und Sirius sofort ins Dorf, um alles zu kaufen, was sie für wichtig hielten. "Und was soll ich daran wichtig finden?", seufzte Sirius, aber James zog ihn schon zur Garderobe.

Lily strahlte, sobald die beiden Jungs im Kamin verschwunden waren - natürlich nicht, ohne dass James sich noch ordentlich "verabschiedet" hatte - und stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, zog sie ihre Zaubertrankzutaten unter dem Bett hervor. So sehr James das Brauen der Tränke verabscheute, so sehr liebe sie es. Sie entfachte ein Feuer unter dem Kessel, öffnete ein altes, dickes Buch und begann Zutaten herauszusuchen.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

"Was-genau-wollen-wir-hier-kaufen?!" jammerte Sirius und blickte James verzweifelt an, der genau so überfordert aus sah wie Sirius. Die beiden standen in einem Muggelladen im Dorf und starrten auf ein riesiges Regal, das zum bersten gefüllt war mit vorweihnachtlicher Dekoration. "Am besten von allem etwas." murmele James.

In dem Moment trat eine junge Verkäuferin auf sie zu. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Sirius wandte den Blick nicht von der jungen, hübschen Frau ab, aber James begann mit Blick auf die Adventsdekoration irgendetwas von wegen schmücken ´Verlobte und ´verzweifeln´ zu faseln.

Anderthalb Stunden später verließen die beiden Freunde mit Tüten bepackt und ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst das Geschäft. Scherzend kamen sie in James Haus an.

"Lily? Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" rief James, erhielt aber keine Antwort. "Krone?", begann Sirius schon leicht hysterisch. "Sag-mir-jetzt-nicht, dass wir schon anfangen sollen zu schmücken, nur weil deine Lilymaus nicht da ist?!"

James ließ die Schultern hängen und nickte nur...

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Lily hatte noch lange an ihrem Trank gearbeitet, ihn eingenommen und war dann, als das Ergebnis fest stand, zu ihrer besten Freundin Sandy gefloht, um ihr die schöne Nachricht mitzuteilen.

Jetzt wollte sie nur noch Heim und James Gesicht sehen. Die Adventsdekoration hatte sie längst vergessen. Sie umarmte Sandy zum Abschied und nahm sich eine Brise Flohpulver.

Als sie aus dem Kamin stieg, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus. Im ganzen Wohnzimmer lagen, hingen, standen und schwebten Lebensmittel aller Art, zwischen Tannenzweigen und Tannenzapfen. "Was ist?" Lily wirbelte herum und sah direkt in James braune Augen.

"Was...machen...diese...ganzen...Sachen...in...unserem...Wohnzimmer?!"

James sah sie Verständnislos an. "Aber in den Schaufenstern und Regalen der Muggelläden waren doch auch überall Esssachen."

Einen Moment verstand Lily die Welt nicht mehr, dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Du...meinst Nüssen und Mandarinen und...so?" James nickte stolz und Lily brach in ´schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie seufzte, murmelte etwas von wegen "dann eben nicht auf Muggelart" und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie beorderte alle nicht zur üblichen Dekoration gehörenden Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank oder die Küchenschränke und blickte sich dann noch mal im Raum um.

Jetzt sah es eigentlich wirklich schön aus. James und Sirius hatten Kerzen Misteln und Tannenzapfen so verzaubert, dass sie durch den Raum schwebten. Die Kerzen verbreiteten ein angenehmes Licht, die Tannenzapfen einen vorweihnachtlichen Geruch nach Plätzchen und Spekulatius und die Misteln sangen leise Weihnachtslieder.

Lily lächelte und ging hinüber zum Sofa, auf dass James sich schon gesetzt hatte und von dem aus er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. " Krönchen, das sieht wunderschön aus! Und ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich: Ich" sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn durchdringend an, dann führ sie fort: "Ich bin SCHWANGER!"

James öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Nach einer Weile, die Lily ewig vorkam, fragte er mir rauer Stimme: " Ich werde Vater? Du wirst Mutter? Wir erden Eltern?" Lily musste einfach schmunzeln " Jaah, so nennt man dass dann meistens..." James sprang auf, zog Lily in seine Arme, wirbelte sie herum und brüllte vor Freude dass ganze Haus zusammen. Ausgelassen tanzten sie eine Weile durch den Raum, bis Sirius endlich hinter dem Schrank hervor kam, von wo aus er alles mitangehört hatte und die beiden herzlich beglückwünschte.

"Lasst ihr mich als Onkel durchgehen?", fragte er grinsend und Lily gluckste. "Dazu wöllt ich dich dann aber wirklich Tätzchen nennen..." James lachte laut auf und Sirius stimmte mit ein.

Lily lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. Innerhalb von ein paar Stunden hatte sich ihr Leben mal wieder schlagartig verändert. Noch vor zwei Stunden hatte sie nur eine leichte Vorahnung, jetzt wusste sie mit Gewissheit, dass sie schwanger war. Sie würde Mutter werden. Das hieß auch, dass sie Verantwortung übernehmen musste. Konnte sie das? Konnte James das? Einen Moment schloss sie die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stach ihr etwas ins etwas ins Auge, das sie vorhin übersehen hatte.

Mitten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein breiter Adventskranz. Die vier Kerzen leuchteten allesamt und dazwischen steckten Karotten und Tomaten.

Lily prustete los und wusste. " Na das kann ja heiter werden"


End file.
